narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow
Shadow (His real name is currently unknown) Background Shadow was not always named Shadow though he has never told anyone his acutally name, it is though that Hatsuharu and Ashe know. Shadow was orhaned at the age of ten when his family were attacked and killed by the enemy ninja, revealed by Ashe was also when he changed his name and "become a different person". Shown to be always truthful with her Personality Shadow is a charming, dashing man with a sharp and cunning wit, and is also rather cynical. Shadow comes across as cocky and self-centered at times, but his trust in his closest allys and Ashe Uchiha is complete, and at times assures Shiro of his abilities as a ninja. While the story is told from Shiro's perspective, Shadow certainly thinks that it is his story, going as far as to repeatedly refer to himself as "the leading man." Despite this, he is far from selfish, proving himself to be completely selfless in the events of Shiro's battle with his older brother Hatsuharu. He appears to have changed the the time skip, becoming a whole different person, though at the start of the series he does welcome Shiro back with welcome arms, telling him what happened while he was gone. It was only till Shiro brought up the Nine swords of summoning that his acutally personality changed. He becomes a cruel, selfish, cruel figure that shapes him to be Shiro's greatst enemy. Shadow also becomes a man that feels that he has to take everything he wants, looking for something to make his the most powerful being in the world, he becomes everything Shiro feared would happen to his brother. Becoming twisted and lusting for power he could never reach was something he said won't happen to him, he still has great respect for Ashe keeping her out of harms way. He is seen to be able to get people to listen and believe ever thing he says, he refers to his old self as a "very handsome weaklink", which may actually be true, others think that he is beening controled by a higher power. Appearance Shadow is a tall man, standing six feet, with short brown hair with blonde highlights and sharply styled sideburns. He wears an embroidered golded and olive green vest over a high-collared shirt and tight black lether trousers with leather shin pads, and steel, open-backed sandals on his feet. Around his waist sits two golden-buckled belts on which he has two pouches attached to either side. He wears a collection of brightly coloured rings and bracelets on his left hand, and has a set of earrings in both ears, not what a normal ninja would choice to wear. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT